


[秦沐] Aligator

by AeroX



Series: workaholic [2]
Category: Idol Producer - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 半辆车, 喝多了写的, 四角社畜be系列, 逻辑死
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroX/pseuds/AeroX
Summary: 社畜系列第四篇剧情不重要，日就完事儿了（卜





	[秦沐] Aligator

“我操，你给我喝的什么？”韩沐伯放下闻香杯，难得骂了句脏话。  
秦奋推了杯冰水给他，“阿贝鳄鱼，怎么样？”说着抢过他面前的阔口杯先喝了一口。  
韩沐伯把杯口放在鼻子下面，浓烈的如同烧成灰的碳渣味道呛得他眼角通红，想把酒还给秦奋，又忍不住喝了一口。  
秦奋在他身边坐下，衬衫挽到手肘露出锻炼得当的小臂线条，整个人如同热源一般贴过来。韩沐伯侧身想要和他分开些距离却被对方先一步擒住下巴吻了上来，冰冷的舌尖扫过被烈酒灼烧到疼痛的口腔，分享残存的酒精气味。  
被放开时，韩沐伯已经快要因为缺氧窒息，额头顶在秦奋的肩膀，上半层脑子里天旋地转。秦奋一手揽着他的腰，另一手拿过茶几上的酒杯，把剩下的酒一饮而尽，捏起韩沐伯的下巴强迫他跟自己分享。  
韩沐伯自诩半个酒鬼，山东人骨子里的嗜酒基因外加工作应酬所需，喝酒甚至酗酒都不在话下，但是眼下苏格兰高地出产的威士忌连同覆在身上的人一样让他敬谢不敏。  
奋力推拒被当做欲拒还迎，对方制住他两只手腕一起推到头顶，舌头扫过齿列挤出混了酒香的津液，甚至还有余裕用膝盖顶向他腿间蛰伏的性器。  
“玩儿这么激烈？”舌尖被咬破，秦奋稍微支起上身，却没有放开对他的桎梏。单手扯下领带再捆紧受方手腕的动作如果不是用在自己身上韩沐伯简直想要吹声口哨鼓掌赞叹，但是眼下再多挣扎也只是人为刀俎自己为鱼肉。  
衬衫只堪堪解开下摆处几颗扣子，对方的手抚摸过平坦的小腹直接奔向腰带，“听说你的敏感带都在下半身？”秦奋的声音贴着他的耳朵传来，明明南方口音句尾上扬却带着不明显的恶意趣味。  
深色的西装裤被褪到脚踝，犹豫了一下，又被干脆甩脱到地上，秦奋用拇指和食指环了一下他细瘦的脚踝，隔着平角内裤含住了他的性器。  
韩沐伯紧咬着嘴唇，但是高热的口腔一点点缩紧，灵活的舌尖隔着棉布摩擦着顶端，他曲起腿拿脚踩在对方的肩膀，试图做最后的抵抗。秦奋抬眼看向他，一脸胜券在握。又一次深喉，韩沐伯隔着内裤射了出来。  
短暂的不应期，对方把他扒的只剩身上一件衬衫，半扛半抱从客厅沙发运到卧室的床上。“不过是酒后乱性。”对方一边好整以暇地摘下腕表一边说出他自欺欺人的心声。

转天醒来的时候已经是中午，还好床上只有他一个人，脑子里一团浆糊，身下也是泥泞一片，对方混蛋到射了他一身子孙后代却没做清洁，好在还记得给他松绑。强忍着腰酸腿软如同第一天离开海水的小美人鱼，扶着墙走到卫生间打开淋浴，掰开被操到红肿的臀缝冲刷一夜荒唐。  
昨天穿的衣服还遗留在客厅，韩沐伯直接打开秦奋的衣柜随便搭了一身，虽然体型有差好歹他们身高相当，休闲款的衣裤宽松些也勉强说得过去。  
走出卧室对方正在玄关穿鞋，肩膀上夹着手机，看到他晃了晃手上的车钥匙，匆匆挂断通话，“会里找我有事，你肚子饿自己从冰箱里拿东西吃。”仿佛昨晚一遍遍索求无度的是另一个人。  
韩沐伯没接话，昨天的衣物并不在视线范围之内，“我的衣服……”  
“我叫了干洗店上门，估计下午稍晚会送回来，刚想说你着急出门先穿我的，不过看你睡得熟就没叫你。”说完拎起门口的公务包，挥了挥手，“我先走了。”  
韩沐伯被这种生活气息浓厚仿佛老夫老妻一样的对话恶心得后背发冷，在茶几找到自己的手机，检查一下消息，只有早上相熟的投资人一通未接来电，还没拨回去，听到关门的声音，突然打消了回拨的念头，反正马上又是开大会，愿意不愿意上会排队都要中止，别说月底的两个订单，下个月能不能恢复审核都成问题。

和秦奋不在同一空间，韩沐伯送了一口气，想要把身子陷进沙发突然意识到同一处所昨晚发生过什么，半是厌恶半是嫌弃地站起身，带起身后不可言说部位的疼痛。沙发上手机旁边黑色擦银布上放着昨晚衬衫上的那对袖扣，韩沐伯把东西揣进口袋，走到厨房，拉开冰箱门复又关上，有些遗憾地悼念了一下自己昨晚的衣物，穿好鞋子，推开房门。  
有那么一瞬间他想干脆不要关门，希求有好心的义匪把这混蛋的屋子洗劫一空，转念再想，金融街寸土寸金的公寓，恨不得装上八道门禁七十个摄像头，小偷们大概有贼心没有贼胆，何况以秦奋的性子，保险肯定买了不止一家，真被搬空屋子搞不好还能赚上一笔，于是打消念头。  
出了公寓大楼，在街角的星巴克点了杯摩卡和三明治，终于拨通电话，“对，暂时上不了会了，”他顿了顿，电话对面不止其中关节门道，只是千恩万谢，许诺项目过会后种种好处，甚至越说越离谱，他赶紧打住对方，“好意我心领了，你们快回去准备材料吧。”高铁上信号不算通畅，既然目的达成，对方也很快收线。  
他的座位临窗，能看到马路对面包括前东家在内的一众高楼，如果自己此时现身办公区，不知道会不会引起骚乱？或者今年年景不好，但凡有些能耐或者过于无能的同僚都已经跳槽。比如秦奋，又比如自己。  
打开手机微信，顺着联系人名单一路滑到底，又锁了屏幕。  
当年输的是自己，这一次输的还是自己。

FIN


End file.
